


A Kiss To Make It Better

by ShinSolo



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinSolo/pseuds/ShinSolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everyone needs a kiss to make it better,” he had said as I boarded the train alone.  “Let this trip be yours.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss To Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> A Kiss To Make It Better is based off of lyrics by Say Hi To Your Mom.

It had been Jared who had suggested that I take the trip.  It had been Jared who made the arrangements.  He booked the hotel.  He purchased my train tickets.  He was growing tired of me living on his couch and crying myself to sleep over her.  He said it would make me feel better, that it would get my mind off of the break up and help me to move on.  
  
A week later I found myself at the train station, my bag over my shoulder and my ticket in my hand.  
  
“Everyone needs a kiss to make it better,” he had said as I boarded the train alone.  “Let this trip be yours.”  
  
I remember making my way to my compartment in a haze.  A cloud had settled over me the day I caught her in bed with someone else and it had remained there, unmoving and steady thickening, ever since she told me she loved him more than she could ever love me.  This trip made it final.  It took away all hope that I might have still had left to cling to.  
  
The compartment was empty when I pushed the door aside and sat down.  I left my bag laying next to me in the seat.  The whole thing felt like a bad Harry Potter reenactment.  The only difference between this compartment and the ones from the movie was the less cheerful color scheme and the lack of a transparent door.  
  
Jared had warned me that I might have other passengers riding in my compartment, but the train soon started moving forward and I had yet to have company.  I pulled my jacket closer around me and laid down in the seat, my bag serving as my only pillow.  Within a few minutes the swaying of the train had coaxed me into a deep sleep.  And for the first time in over a month, my dreams were free of her face.  
  
I do not know how long I was asleep, but as I began to regain consciousness, I alarmingly became aware of another presence in the room.  I was no longer alone.  There was someone else in my compartment, someone watching me sleep with such absorption that I at first mistook him for a mannequin of sorts.  
  
The first thing that drew me toward him was that he reminded me of her.  In fact, he looked like he could have been her twin brother.  His dark locks were the same length as hers had been the last time I had seen her.  His eyes were also the same shape as hers, only slightly smaller and a lighter shade of brown.  
  
“I’m sorry if I woke you,” he said when he noticed I was starring back at him.  “I was late getting to the compartment and you seemed so peaceful asleep that I didn’t want to wake you up.  So I let you sleep.  You really are quite beautiful when you sleep.”  
  
“Oh . . . You didn’t wake me,” I managed to say even though his comment had caught me completely off guard.  “I’m Shannon, by the way.”  
He smiled and tossed his hair out of his face.  
  
“Tomo Milicevic,” he said, holding his hand out to me.  
  
I returned his gesture.  The coldness of his hand caught me off guard.  It was at that moment that I noticed he was not wearing a coat or jacket of any kind.  His grey short sleeved T-shirt was bleach stained and faded.  His jeans were thin and torn at both knees.  He wore no socks, only a pair of worn converse, the side of his left foot was visible where the shoe was coming apart.  
  
“Up state New York gets pretty cold in the middle of February,” I stated as I looked him over.  “You’re going to need warmer clothes if you ever plan on leaving this train.”  
  
“Is that where you are headed?”  He asked me, completely ignoring the rest of what I had said.  
  
“Yeah, what about you?”  
  
“Up state New York,” he answered monotonously.  
  
He pulled an old paperback book out of his back pocket.  The book’s cover had long been missing and the pages were stained yellow from time.  And from the looks of what could be read on the book’s title page, it was not the type of book you could find on audio cassette.  In fact, Mistress Kitten’s Garden of Savage Delights, seemed more like the title of a porn I had seen once, than the title of a novel.  
  
With each page that he tuned, his body seemed to put off more heat.  And by the time he finished the first chapter, I could not take my eyes off of him.  
  
He pressed his lips together and he seductively played with his bottom lip between his teeth.  Every so often, he would run his tongue over his top teeth or suck in a sharp breath while crossing or uncrossing his legs.  Occasionally, he let a soft moan slip from his beautiful mouth.  
  
The first time he caught me starring, he simply smiled and held his hand out to me, as if he was asking me to join him, but I turned him down.  Jared had expected me to have at least a couple of one night stands while on this vacation.  He considered them part of my rebirth into the world of dating, but I knew that sleeping with a random man I met on a train was not safe.  But to my surprise, that did not keep me from allowing him to pull me out of my seat a few minutes later and push me into the carpeted floor.  
  
His mouth hungrily attacked mine the instant I submitted myself to him.  The book he had been reading lay next to me in the floor and I could feel his erection pressing against my leg.  But he was not alone, my own cock had already begun to harden inside of my jeans.  
  
His hands were like ice and the inside of his mouth was the only warm part of his body.  He tasted sour, with an aftertaste that could only be described as a result of no less than a dozen blow jobs accumulated over the course of several weeks mixed with a month of  unbrushed teeth and bad New York food.  But in the heat of the moment, it did not bother me; and if anything, it worked as an exotic aphrodisiac to turn me on even more.  
  
I grabbed a handful of his long enticing hair and used it to pull him even closer to me.  I had never wanted anything as bad as I wanted him then.  All logic told me that what I was doing was wrong, but there was no escaping what we had started.  
  
His skillful hands had my belt undone in a matter of seconds and I soon found my cock fully exposed before him.  He pulled at my shirt, stretching the dark fabric enough to nibble at my collar bone.  I could hear my skin give way and tear beneath his teeth as he bit down hard enough to draw blood and leave bruises on my throat.  No matter how many times I tried to remind myself that the compartment walls of the train had to be thinner than the ones found in any cheap motel, I could not keep back the various moans and screams that he drew from my body.  
  
A deep and primal groan escaped his throat.  He already had his pants pushed down around his knees, and before I could comprehend what was going on, he forcefully rolled me over onto my stomach.  My senses were immediately overwhelmed by the scent of vacuum detergent and spray disinfectant as my face ground into the putrid burgundy carpet.  
  
I heard the undeniable sound of him spitting into his hand, flowed by his clear instructions for me to raise up on my knees and spread my legs.  He pushed one of his saliva coated fingers into my ass and, the only preparation I would receive, then lined his cock up with my opening.  
  
Even though he entered me slower than I had originally braced myself for, the pain was still excruciating.  It burned like fire and moved up into my stomach.  For a moment I thought I was going to be sick, but almost as soon as the pain had reached its peak, it subsided.  Tomo bit into the back of my shoulder.  I assumed that was his way of asking for my permission to continue.  
  
“Just do it!”  I whispered through clenched teeth.  
  
An evil sounding laugh issued from deep inside of him as he repositioned himself behind me and began to thrust in and out of my ass.  I closed my eyes and bit into my bottom lip to keep my mind off of the pain.  It would only be a matter of time before the pleasure outweighed the pain.  I just had to make it to that point.  My teeth broke through the soft tissue of my lip and the metallic taste of blood filled my mouth.  Each thrust caused my bare knees to ache even more from being pressed against the course carpeted floor.  
  
He groaned as he began to quicken his pace.  His breathing was already labored.  I pressed my hands, palm down on the floor and began to meet his thrusts with my own.  My head fell back and my body began to tremble every time his cock filled me.    
  
He bit into the flesh of my back, pulling the skin with him as he rocked against me, and I could not help but cry out as the pain and pleasure of the act mingled together inside of me. He covered my mouth with his hand to muffle my screams, then wrapped his other around my throbbing erection.  
  
I could feel him as he began to shake every time he pushed into my warmth, and I knew that he would not be able to last very much longer.  He began to move his hand up and down on my shaft, jerking me off in time with his thrusts.  
  
The compartment’s small window provided the only way for me to see his face.  In the dim reflection, I watched as his mouth feel open and his eyes rolled in the back of his head.  A few seconds later he exploded inside of me, his warm hot seed filling me and spilling out over my ass as he withdrew.  
  
His hand remained fixed to my cock and his climax did not seem to deter him the slightest from the task before him.  He gradually increased his speed and tightened his grip.  And within minutes I had come into his hand, moaning something inaudible in time.  
  
We lay on opposite ends of the compartment floor as we recovered, neither speaking nor touching one another.  I dozed off for what seemed like a few seconds, but must have been quite a bit longer, because when I opened my eyes the train was already slowing its speed and preparing to stop at my final destination, and Tomo was gone.  The only sign that he had been there at all was a single sheet of paper which appeared to have been torn from the book he had been reading earlier.  Written across the top off the page was a phone number with a New York area code and the words, “In case you want to make-out.”  
  
I laughed and picked up my bag, shoving the torn page into one of its numerous pockets.  
  
By that time, the other passengers of the train had already begun to emerge from their own compartments.  One of the train’s steward knocked lightly on my compartment door and announced that it was almost time for my departure.  
  
The compartment door opened with a loud shriek.  I starred at it in wonder, amazed that Tomo had managed to open it not only once, but twice without waking me either time.  
  
“Excuse me, sir,” I asked another steward whom I saw in the narrow passage.  “Did you happen to see where the other young man from my compartment went?”  
  
“I’m sorry, Sir, but you had a private compartment.  There shouldn’t have been anyone else with you,” he replied, slightly confused.  
  
“Oh . . . there wasn’t?” I said out loud to myself.  
  
“Well, there shouldn’t have been, at least,” the steward asked, his voice only vaguely concerned.  
  
I grinned and shook my head.  
  
“Don’t worry about it.  It was probably just one of the other passengers playing a trick on me,” I said trying to reassure him that everything was all right.  
  
He gave me a strange look before thanking me and dismissing himself to help one of the other passengers.  
  
As I stepped off the train and into the station I thought I saw Tomo for a split second in the crowd.  But if it was him, I lost sight of him the moment I saw him.    
  
I had not even made it to the hotel yet, and I had already had my first one night stand.  Before today I would not have even considered such a thing, but for some strange reason, my conscious was not bothering me.  In fact, I felt better than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 03/31/2007.


End file.
